Yugioh: Rebecca's mermaid adventure pt 1
by TheMagicmeister20
Summary: Rebecca, the little blonde haired girl with a big crush on Yugi Motou, experiences something that will change her life.


One day at the beach Rebecca Hawkins was walking down the sand barefoot. The sand squishing between her toes as she strolled down the grainy landscape. Instead of a swimsuit or casual clothing she wore her usual school outfit, a pink dress jacket with a tie and a blue skirt with white stripes. She took off her socks and shoes because she doesn't like the feeling of her feet being confined in socks, unable to breathe. She loved the sight of her feet and toes and wanted them to be free.

Her blonde hair was long and reached down to her waist, she grew it out just for that purpose and didn't keep it in pigtails like she used to, for she wanted to let her hair feel free and flow down her back like those other older girls she saw. Another thing to know about Rebecca was her infatuation with Yugi moto. She had fallen in love with him ever since he gave her his "Ties of friendship" card, which is also the reason why she wanted to brush her hair down and not tie it in pigtails. She thought that if she changed her appearance she would get Yugi moto to notice her. She washed and brushed her hair to make it more noticeable and beautiful. "Sigh, another day without my Yugipoo" Rebecca said as she walked down the beach barefoot. She was also wearing red glasses. Ever since she entered college her vision had been getting poor from all the reading she did, sitting all day in the class with the instructions given from the professor she had to do a lot of reading. Her eyes would concentrate on the books and she knew she couldn't mess up anything. Unfortunately this took a toll on her. She had no choice but to get glasses, which she has gotten used to wearing. Sure the handle that keeps the two glass lens together may chaff the top of her nose but it really doesn't matter to her as long as she pushes it up closer to her face with her finger. Although she didn't like the fact that she had to wear glasses she embraced it.

Eventually she discovered that to get Yugi to notice her she would have to at more mature and look it as well, which is another reason why she decided not to wear socks anymore. She thought if she showed off her feet it may draw in Yugi for her.

Although she dressed beautifully and wore open toed shoes and had her hair done, one person still stood in her way of receiving Yugi's attention. Tea Gardner. Tea and Rebecca had been rivals for Yugi's heart since they first met after Yugi came back from duelist kingdom. She was smitten with Yugi as well, but to Rebecca, it seemed like she had a better chance at attaining Yugi's love for she was older and closer to his age group.

As she continued to walk on the beach she turned to the sea, her hair blowing in the slight breeze that came from the direction of the sea. There was something that seemed to hypnotize Rebecca as she stared into the ocean's waves in the sunset, like it was calling for her. Looking at the beautiful ocean she noticed a figure moving beneath the waves. "Huh" Rebecca said as she looked on at the water, her bare feet getting washed by the tide. She watched on, hoping the figure would come closer so that she could see it. When it didn't come, she simply assumed it was a dolphin or big fish of some sort. Meanwhile, under the waves the figure watched Rebecca from below the rippling ocean surface, her eyes looking onward while she held onto a shining object.

Rebecca sat down on the sand and hugged her knees as she was sitting in a straightforward fetal position. "Sigh" she exhaled a breath as she looked forward into the sunset and the ocean. "What if he'll never notice me" she said sadly. A twinkle appeared in the lens of her glasses as she blinked when she saw something shimmering in the corner of her eye. She turned to where the glowing was coming from. It came from the water. "Hey what's that" she said. Standing up she walked over to the tide. Fidgeting with her glasses with her dainty little fingers she saw a faint glimmering coming from a moving object under the water. Looking closely she saw that it was becoming more and more visible. She realized it began moving closer to her. Seeing that it was within range of her face she moved back and stumbled as she retreated, falling on her butt. A splash came from the tide of water as it blasted into the air like a whirlpool. Rebecca held her arm over her head as she was splashed with water. She was soaking wet, her school uniform dripping wet with water droplets. Lowering her guard and putting her arm down she looked forward in anger and said "hey, what's the big idea, huh". She lowered her temper when she saw what caused the splash. It wasn't a fish or anything you would usually see in the ocean but something very unusual and magical. It looked like a woman but not like a normal woman. She had green hair which, while not so unusual, was supported by something very strange. Instead of normal human ears this woman had fish-like fins where her ears should be. They were colored a dark green and had sharp and pointy tips. She was floating in the water while her chest and lower body were hidden Rebecca was speechless at the sight of such an unusual person. The woman looked at her with a curious expression.

"Who, who are you" Rebecca said. The woman floated silently in the water. Rebecca continued to look at her while in fear. Breaking the silence the woman said. "No need to fear me, I simply wish to assist you". "A-assist me" Rebecca replied while confused. "I can sense your sadness and I wish to help you". Rebecca didn't know how she could have known that she was sad. She was right though, she was sad, sad at the thought of never winning her true love. "Young human, would you like to come with me". Rebecca looked a bit perplexed. Why would she ask her to come with her and where would she take her. "I'm very sorry if I'm being so sudden. Please allow me to explain" the woman said. "My name is aquarina and I am a being who lives beneath the ocean's depths". "You mean like a mermaid" Rebecca asked. "Yes" Aquarina said. She swam backward a bit. In a moment she flipped something in front of her at Rebecca to see. It was a green fish tail. It waved in the air as Rebecca looked at it. "Woah" she said. She had never seen a real mermaid before, only duel monster mermaid cards like "Amazon of the Seas" or "Cure Mermaid". One thing was for sure, this was no duel monster. The mermaid giggled at Rebecca's surprise. She expected such a reaction from someone who she knew had never seen a creature that was thought to be mythical. "Yes, it is a mermaid tail, and I am a mermaid" she said. She pulled her tail back into the water. "I wish to offer you a chance of true magical wonder, if you'll agree to come with me, that is. I guarantee it will change your life" Aquarina said. Rebecca was still a bit flustered by all of this. "Well, that's very nice of you, but even if I wanted to I can't come with you" she said, implying that she knew very well she couldn't breathe underwater like Aquarina could.

"Ohhohoho, don't worry about that. I've got it covered for you" she said with her hand on her mouth. "But how will you- Rebecca said about to finish when she saw Aquarina pull out a jewel encrusted necklace. It was the same color as the light that reflected in the water that Rebecca saw before so that must've been Aquarina holding it. "This necklace is a magical jewel. It can convert humans into mer-people" "Wow, really" Rebecca said. "With, it you will be able to travel underwater as a mermaid, but, you must stay in the ocean while wearing this necklace and you cannot take it off for three days. You will not be able to breathe air on land. As soon as the three days are over you will have a choice to make about your life. Do you accept" said the Mermaid warningly. Rebecca knew of the consequences of becoming part fish. She looked back to the beach houses and umbrellas behind her. It was evening and nobody but her was at the beach. Taking this necklace would mean not being able to survive on land but living in the sea. Rebecca thought of what she would be losing but figuring it would be ok for now. "I accept' she said, taking the gold necklace into her hands. She looked at the necklace in front of the sunset, it was gold with 3 jewel holes with jewels in them. The 3 jewels were a green gem, a blue gem and in the middle a large, red gem. She looked at it shining at her. All the while Aquarina watched her. She put on the necklace. Immediately the necklace started glowing as Rebecca gawked at it in surprise. "Aaaahh, wh-what's happening"? Rebecca cried out as she witnesses the blinding light enveloping her. She felt her entire body changing as the necklace continued to glow a bright golden yellow. She felt her hair start growing as the green jewel glowed brighter than the whole necklace. Her hair flowed down her back to her upper legs. Her face began to change next as her eyes changed. Her once bright blue pupils in her large googly eyes turned from a blue color to a green color and her eyelashes grew longer. Her ears, once normal and human, shifted into green fins. They grew sharp and pointed. Her torso was next. The blue jewel began to glow as the changes commenced. Her school uniform began shrinking as it morphed into a pink seashell bra with a blue/white strap, her legs came together and merged magically as they linked themselves into one limb and turned blue and scaly. The new tail was sprouting a tailfin from behind it. The fin popped out of the tip of the tail. Rebecca had lost her balance at this point and fell headfirst into the sand as she no longer had legs to stand on. Finally the red jewel began glowing brightly as the final touches were made. The necklace was shrinking. Rebecca endured slight pain as the necklace released great power. She watched it in amazement as it shrunk down and clamped onto her neck. It was now a choker. The blue green and red jewels on it were now the size of beads and were embroidered into the new choker. The transformation was complete, Rebecca was now a mermaid, no longer a human but a half human half fish creature. "Woah" Rebecca said, looking at her hands. Apparently they had changed too. Her hands now had webs between her fingers, the kinds of webs you usually see in between fin lines. Ignoring the fact that her hands were now like fins she put 2 fingers on the choker on her neck, feeling its golden rimming and finding it hard to believe it was a necklace before. Looking at her biggest change, her tail, it was obvious she was surprised. The tail felt very light but still a part of her. It felt so weird to her having only one limb and a wiggly fish tailfin at the end of it.

"Well, what do you think" Aquarina asked. She had been watching her transformation into a mermaid the entire time. It didn't look like anything unusual to her. She probably saw it before. "It's, um" Rebecca didn't know how to describe it. It felt strange yet natural to her. She figured it must be a side effect of the necklace. It wasn't the only side effect though as the young blonde mermaid suddenly felt like she was losing oxygen. "Ack, cough, can't breathe". She remembered what Aquarina had told her about her not being able to breathe on land anymore. Hoping towards the tide with her tail she jumped into the water and took a big swish of water into her mouth and into her lungs instinctively. "Gaaaaaaaaassssp, pant pant" Rebecca desperately breathed in water as she burst onto the surface recovering from nearly suffocating. "Didn't I tell you, you need water" Aqua said as she waved a finger. "You could've reminded me as soon as I changed" Rebecca said angrily replying. Just then she remembered that she could feel her respiratory system shift during her transformation, but it didn't make sense to her, she didn't have any gills so how was she breathing in water. "I'm sure you wondering this but the reason you are able to take in water is because your lungs have been remodified to inhale the oxygen from water and exhale carbon dioxide like normal humans. Our bodies are able to carry water and not suffocate with it in us. "Huh" Rebecca said "go figure".

Aquarina then dove under the water, swimming like a dolphin as she did, figure moving majestically. Rebecca could only watch in awe at her swimming moves. Suddenly Aquarina resurfaced further away from Rebecca and said loudly "well, are you coming"? Rebecca snapped out of it and replied. "Yeah, of course I'm coming" she said confidently. She looked down at the rippling water she was floating on, the waves going up to her mid chest. She wasn't used to fact that she had to not hold her breath when diving underwater, so she closed her eyes and slowly descended while afraid she may choke if she opened her mouth. Feeling the water pressing on her earfins she nervously opened her eyes and saw she was indeed underwater. Aquarina swam up to her. "Come on, open you mouth" she said kindly. Rebecca couldn't believe that she could also talk underwater. Sucking in her fear Rebecca took in a large breath, she could feel the water flowing into her lungs, but nothing bad happened. She didn't suffocate. The feeling of water in her lungs felt like fresh air to her. "Wow, I can really breathe here" she said. "Yes, giggle, told you" she said teasingly, poking Rebecca's nose. "Well, come on" she said. She grabbed her hand and so they went into the deep.


End file.
